A Nova Era
by Schakal
Summary: Essa é uma peça, cujo qual escrevi para apresentarmos, mas como houve alguns problemas com o grupo teatral, a peça ficou 'arquivada', decidindo eu, postála aqui... Independente dela conte personagens próprios, ela não sai do enredo de Saint Seiya e para q
1. A Nova Era Primeiro Ato Cena 1

_Bom...  
Venho aqui informar, que a peça se encontra completa, mas irei colocá-la aos poucos... Ela contém personagens de minha autoria, mas mesmo assim, não foge do enredo de Saint Seiya... É uma peça simples, mas feita com muito carinho, trabalho e dedicação..._

PS: A peça contém leves conteúdos yaoi e yuri 

**--------------------**

**CavZod: A Nova Era**

**Primeiro Ato:**

**Cena I**

_**Narração:**_

A lenda nos diz que os Cavaleiros sempre aparecem quando as forças do mal tentam apoderar-se do mundo, numa era longínqua existia um grupo de jovens que protegiam Atena, a Deusa da Sabedoria, eram chamados de "Os Cavaleiros de Atena", que sempre combatiam sem armas.

Conta-se que com um movimento de mãos eles eram capazes de rasgarem os céus e com apenas um chute, abriam fendas na Terra.

Estes Cavaleiros sempre estiveram presentes no mundo aguardando a reencarnação de Atena que surgia a cerca de 200 anos, sua ultima vinda no mundo até então havia sido no corpo da jovem Saori Kido, que junto de Seiya e os outros haviam conseguido manter a paz, após a queda de Ares, Hilda e Poseidon, Hades resolve mostrar-se presente e desafiar os bravos defensores de Atena.

Os Cavaleiros de Bronze, assim como os Cavaleiros de Ouro, sucumbiram perante Hades, matando o mesmo em batalha.

Passando-se 15 anos após todo o ocorrido da ultima guerra santa, o mundo ainda não parecia estar livre dos olhos maldosos e cobiçadores dos Deuses.

Apesar de Saori ter sucumbido junto a seus bravos Cavaleiros, havia deixado uma boa quantia em dinheiro como herança para aquele que continuasse a guardar e proteger o Santuário, até que o momento da vinda de Atena na Terra, mais uma vez fosse preciso...

Realmente uma pessoa estava a par de tudo o que estava ocorrendo no mundo, e esta sabia que não eram apenas mudanças tecnológicas e biológicas que estavam ocorrendo, sim, pela primeira vez em toda a História da Terra algumas regras do Olimpo seriam quebradas...

Bem ao alto das ruínas do Santuário, em Atenas na Grécia alguém vivia a observar as mudanças ocorridas, ela e mais dois amigos que conseguiram viver graças à misericórdia de Atena e seus bravos amigos, estavam vivos, na guarda do que havia sobrado do Santuário, e com a herança de Saori, estavam conseguindo manterem-se e deixar na incógnita o Santuário, pois este não podia vir a ser de conhecimento do mundo...

(Marin está em cena, observando tudo a sua volta como se estivesse muito preocupada)

**Marin:** Acho que o tempo chegou... Creio que acabamos de entrar em um novo estado de vigília... (fica muda por um instante pensando) Shun venha cá um instante, quero que veja uma coisa, para eu ter certeza de que não estou tão errada assim...

(Shun entra em cena, vestido em um sari preso em um ombro só com um broche)

**Shun:** O que deseja Marin? (se aproxima dela e senta-se em posição de Lótus) O que a perturba tanto? (mantem-se de olhos fechados)

**Marin:** Veja (aponta em alguma direção) Consegue ver Shun? (vira-se para ele)

**Shun:** Sim, estou vendo claramente! (volta-se surpreso para ela) Então isso significa...

(A fala é interrompida com a entrada de uma pessoa)

**Kiki:** Isso mesmo Shun... Não temos outra explicação a não ser essa...

(Lagrimas correm dos olhos de Shun)

**Marin:** Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde... (fecha os olhos e serra os punhos em sinal de raiva e dor)

**Kiki:** A batalha ainda não acabou... E dessa vez Atena terá que voltar a Terra antes de 200 anos... (se senta ao lado de Shun abraçando-o carinhosamente)

(Shun abaixa a cabeça em sinal de dor, prestes a chorar)

**Shun:** Os Deuses não estão satisfeitos? Já tiraram tudo o que era nosso, nossos amores, nossos amigos e companheiros e agora isso? Não nos dará paz? (Shun desmancha a posição de Lótus para socar o chão)

**Marin:** Acalme-se... A Atena é boa e bondosa para conosco e não nos abandonará, quebrará as regras do Olimpo e estará entre nós dentro em breve, você não vê? (aponta mais uma vez para um lugar) Os novos defensores de Atena estão começando a surgir...

**Kiki:** Marin tem toda a razão, precisamos começar a reuni-los aqui no Santuário, para que possamos treina-los para que estejam preparados para tudo aquilo que estiver por vir, daqui por diante...

(Shun se levanta, enxuga as lágrimas com as costas da mão e olha fixamente para os amigos)

**Shun:** Sim, os novos defensores estão vindo à tona... Mas em relação à Deusa, não creio que nos será possível algo do tipo... Mas...(para por um instante e olha longe) Bom Kiki você e a Marin tem toda a razão, não vou dar-me por vencido! Foi o que prometi para todos quando estes estavam se findando...

(Abraçados, todos começam a sair de cena)

**Marin:** É rapazes, acho que teremos um trabalho árduo pela frente... Graças aos Deuses que desta vez será mais fácil encontrarmos os defensores de Atena, pois eles já estão com seus cosmos bem à mostra, o mundo não é mais o que era antes...

**Kiki:** Pelo menos nesta parte estamos sossegados... Agora em relação ao Santuário e lugares para treino... Já não temos tanta sorte...

(Kiki olha para trás e a sua volta, pois o Santuário está todo destruído por causa da ultima batalha ali travada)

**Shun:** Não se preocupe Kiki... Para os Deuses, milagres não são impossíveis...

(Os três saem de cena e as cortinas se fecham)

----------------------------------------

Bom...  
Primeiramente goataria de agradecer à todos que leram esta primeira parte da peça, como já havia informado, paramos de ensaiá-la por problemas no grupo...  
Estarei aguardando comentários, mesmo que estes forem críticas


	2. A Nova Era Primeiro Ato Cena 2

_Bom...  
Venho aqui informar, que a peça se encontra completa, mas irei colocá-la aos poucos... Ela contém personagens de minha autoria, mas mesmo assim, não foge do enredo de Saint Seiya... É uma peça simples, mas feita com muito carinho, trabalho e dedicação... _

PS: A peça contém leves conteúdos yaoi e yuri

**--------------------**

**Primeiro Ato:**

**Cena II**

_**Narração:**_

Apesar dos cosmos estarem bem perceptíveis e aflorados, Marin, Kiki e Shun tiveram de rodar por vários países em busca dos que seriam os mais novos defensores de Atena. A busca foi longa e demorada, mas tiveram êxito, retornaram ao Santuário acompanhados de 5 jovens de diferentes idades entre 13 e 15 anos, todos provavelmente reencarnações dos antigos defensores da Deusa. Alguns já até possuíam suas próprias técnicas ou "dons" como eles gostavam de chamar, mas desta vez, Atena não apontou apenas para homens para serem seus defensores, ela havia escolhido lindas garotinhas também e se não fosse pela forte percepção dos três amigos, elas teriam passado despercebidas, sim elas estavam dotadas de um tremendo cosmo poderoso.

(A cortina se abre, os três amigos estão conversando)

**Shun:** Bem como eu disse... Temos Deuses ainda de nosso lado... Nada melhor do que ter pelo menos uma parte do Santuário em condições para treinos...

**Kiki:** É... Realmente Shun, nesta parte você não se enganou...

**Marin:** Bom... Estamos com 3 garotos, cujo cosmos são de cavaleiros dourados, mas não é o bastante... (olha preocupada para os amigos)

**Kiki:** Calma... Atena não nos deixará desamparados...

**Shun:** Espero que esteja certo Kiki, pois precisaremos de toda ajuda que for possível se encontrar... Apesar de ter quase certeza que teremos a armadura de Touro, Gêmeos e Escorpião ocupada, mais à de Áries que está com você e a de Virgem que se encontra comigo, ainda não somos o bastante...

**Marin:** Não se esqueçam que ainda possuo a armadura de Águia comigo e aqueles 2, provavelmente também serão portadores de armaduras de prata como a minha...

**Kiki:** Você não deve se esquecer que praticamente ainda estamos sem as armaduras... Estas não se encontram em estado para concerto e reparos... Elas estão literalmente mortas... (todos ficam preocupados) Sim, sei que temos elas todas... Mas precisamos revive-las para usar... Os garotos são jovens, e por mais força que tenham, não seriam capazes de dar metade de seu sangue para revivermos as armaduras...

**Marin:** Isso é verdade, mesmo nós não teremos condição de fazer isso... Ficaríamos muito vulneráveis... O corpo humano não agüenta perder mais de um terço do sangue, sendo assim, mesmo sendo cavaleiros corremos grande risco de morrer...

**Kiki:** A Marin tem razão Shun, mas os garotos estão bem desenvolvidos, seus cosmos estão muito fortes, a única coisa que falta para eles é aprender as técnicas e saber domina-las, daí pensaremos com um pouquinho mais de tempo nas armaduras...

(Um sorriso se passa no rosto deles enquanto observam o treino dos garotos)

**Shun:** Não podemos esquecer das avaliações para disputa de armaduras... Mesmo não as tendo ainda, eles precisam saber quais serão suas constelações guardiãs...

(Todos se encontram distraídos enquanto os discípulos estão treinando)

(Um estranho entra em cena)

(Shun sente algo estranho a sua volta e olha para trás, tendo uma surpresa)

**Jacob:** Olá (diz enquanto um largo sorriso toma conta de seu rosto, para logo em seguida tornar-se um rosto sem expressão, como uma estátua de mármore)

**Shun:** Que...Quem é você? (pergunta temeroso e gaguejando)

(Kiki e Marin viram-se, para saber o que atormenta tanto Shun)

**Jacob:** Calma, não precisam ficar preocupados comigo (suas palavras soam frias como gelo)

(Marin sente-se perturbada com tamanho poder vindo do rapaz)

**Marin:** Sinto por nossa falta de cortesia (limpa a garganta e tenta ser o mais natural possível, apesar da tensão) meu nome é Marin, este é Kiki e Shun (após apresentar os amigos olha fixamente para o estranho) e você jovem, quem é?

(Jacob faz uma reverência aos três presentes)

**Jacob:** Eu é quem devo me desculpar por não avisar a minha vinda ao Santuário... (tenta ser o mais natural possível)

(Neste instante, os amigos sentem um ar frio bem familiar tomar conta de seus corpos)

**Shun:** Então você é o... (sua fala é interrompida por um gesto do estranho)

**Jacob:** Isso mesmo, eu sou Jacob o pequeno garoto que tanto Hyoga tentava proteger enquanto estava na fria Sibéria...

(Todos ficam ligeiramente espantados e suas feições se tornam tristes ao lembrarem do amigo)

**Jacob:** Estive presente com Hyoga a maioria do tempo em seus treinos, apesar da minha pouca idade, eu tentava ao máximo entender o que Mestre Camus ensinava a ele, e as escondidas tentava por aquelas teorias em prática... (uma lágrima cai de seus olhos) Só que depois que Mestre Camus e Hyoga deixaram a Sibéria, há 15 anos resolvi tomar treinos mais árduos, sempre sozinho, pois não tinha como solicitá-los como instrutor, já que tinham missões a cumprir...

(Shun tenta dizer algo, mas é impedido por Kiki)

**Jacob:** Sei que Hyoga seria meu mestre, só que isso não pode acontecer... Primeiro perdi o Mestre Camus... Agora sei que também não tenho mais o Hyoga... (abaixa a cabeça em sinal de dor) Mas não deixarei isso barato, estou aqui para ajuda-los no que for preciso, não sei muito, mas do pouco que sei tentarei ajuda-los para que a técnica do gelo não se perca, assim como não quero que Mestre Camus e Hyoga sejam esquecidos... (ao terminar estas palavras, deixa-se cai, sendo rapidamente amparado pelos braços de Shun)

**Jacob:** Sinto muito por não poder ter feito nada...

**Shun:** Não fique assim... Todos nós estamos dispostos a dar nossas vidas em nome de nossos amigos que se sacrificaram para nos salvar... (abraça-o com mais carinho, afagando-lhe os cabelos)

**Kiki:** Estamos felizes por você estar aqui com a gente, disposto a passar seus poucos, mas muito valiosos conhecimentos adiante... (abraça os amigos puxando Marin junto deles) Creio que será um substituto a altura para a armadura de Aquário...

(Jacob fica estático ao ouvir as ultimas palavras e sua feição fria e de dor, tornou-se alegre, seus olhos brilhavam)

**Jacob:** Farei de tudo para não decepciona-los, assim como prometi para o Mestre Camus e Hyoga... (as palavras morrem no ar por causa de algo que os chamavam a atenção)

**Scarlat:** Kiki... Kiki! (um(a) jovem vem correndo e gritando na direção deles) Precisamos do senhor aqui com a gente mestre... Venha, o pessoal precisa ser avaliado, assim como vocês disseram para a gente, quando nos trouxeram dos abrigos...

(Ao chegar bem próximo de todos, Scarlat percebe que existe alguém estranho junto aos seus mestres, e logo arma uma carinha curiosa)

(Kiki percebendo a curiosidade apronta-se mais que depressa para apresentar o estranho)

**Kiki:** Scarlat, este é Jacob o mais novo cavaleiro de Aquário que veio de muito longe para ajudar-nos no que for preciso... (Scarlat e Jacob se cumprimentam) Pode chamá-lo de mestre, se assim desejar...

(Scarlat mede Jacob de cima embaixo, e um brilho passa por seus olhos)

**Jacob:** Será um prazer ter uma pessoa assim como você Scarlat, como aprendiz...

(Assim, Scarlat e Jacob saem de cena abraçados, sendo seguido pelos três amigos que iriam avaliar os treinos)

----------------------------------------

Acho que ela ainda vai surpreender bastante gente

Gostou? Não gostou?  
Estou aberta a críticas e sugestões


	3. A Nova Era Segundo Ato Cena 1

_Depois de muito tempo...  
Quero pedir desculpas pela demora em postar o Segunto Ato da peça, e quero agradecer à todas as mensagens que recebi, Obrigada por estarem acompanhando!!!_

_------------------------------------------------_

**Segundo Ato:**

Cena I 

(Enquanto os mestres não chegavam para avalia-los, continuavam treinando duramente)

(Vega está no palco tocando sua Lyra tranqüilamente, até o momento da entrada do pessoal, todos ficam encantados com a musica)

**Riki: **Vega, porque você vive tocando essa Lyra? Ela de nada ajudará no seu treino...

**Rayene:** Deixa de ser irritante Riki!

**Vega:** Tudo bem Rayene, eu não me importo com os comentários dele...

**Alderamin: **Isso mesmo Vega! Não dê atenção, sua música é muito bela, nunca deixe de toca-la!

(Vega afirma com a cabeça e se levanta, pondo sua Lyra em algum canto e tomando posição de treino)

**Riki: **Já tivemos contra tempos de mais por hoje! Vamos! Venha Rayene, me mostre o que sabe fazer! (desafiava a amiga enquanto treinavam) Creio que você não será nada comparado a mim! (ri sarcasticamente)

**Rayene:** Se você pensa que idade influencia no poder, você está muito enganado, viu querido Riki! (aceita o desafio do amigo e parte pra cima) Ou você já se esqueceu do que Marin e os mestres disseram?

(Os dois param o combate por um instante para se concentrarem)

**Riki:** Saiba que o que nossos mestres nos diz, para mim estas coisas ficam gravadas e marcadas, pois não deixo de sorver um só ensinamento deles, posso até não demonstrar interesse em determinadas coisas, mas fique ciente de que não sou como Scarlat, que não presta atenção em nada!

**Rayene:** Você fala de mais... Acho que não é capaz de fazer nada... (diz em tom zombeteiro)

**Riki:** Como ousa se referir a minha pessoa dessa maneira? Quem você pensa que é para falar comigo desse jeito? (fica completamente mal, sua feição muda)

**Rayene:** Você é estranho... Até parece que existem duas pessoas em você... (assusta-se com o ocorrido)

**Riki:** Você nem imagina do que sou capaz! (voltam a treinar mais ferozmente)

(Não muito longe dali, mais dois amigos encontravam-se treinando)

**Alderamin:** Vega, porque você tem que usar uma máscara? (ao fazer a pergunta, os dois param de treinar e ficam se encarando)

**Vega:** Ora essa Alderamin será que não se lembra do que nos foi explicado e ensinado? Nós Amazonas defensoras de Atena, devemos ocultar nossa feminilidade com estas máscaras para que possamos lutar de igual para igual com os Cavaleiros, não é o fato de sermos mulher que não podemos ter força para defender a Deusa!

(Os dois voltam para posições de ataque)

**Alderamin:** E se acaso alguém chegar a ver o rosto de uma Amazona? O que vem acontecer?

**Vega:** Se no caso for outra mulher, não existem problemas, mas se vier a ser um homem ou um Cavaleiro, esta Amazona cujo sua honra foi perdida, deverá matar aquele que a viu, ou então... (neste instante os mestres chegam interrompendo a conversa)

(Scarlat está saltitante por causa da mais nova descoberta)

**Scarlat:** Pessoal! Os mestres estão aqui! Venham, tenho algo a dizer e mostrar a vocês! (aos berros chama a atenção dos amigos)

**Shun:** Calma Scarlat, não precisa fazer tanta festa e escarcéu! (olha reprovador) Venham pessoal...

(Todos se aproximam dos mestres curiosos para saber quem tanto Scarlat agarrava)

**Shun:** Este é Jacob (contra a vontade de Scarlat retira Jacob de seus braços e apresenta para os outros) o mais novo Mestre e companheiro, será o Cavaleiro cuja casa de Aquário tomará conta...

**Rayene:** Então você é dotado da técnica de gelo, que Marin, Shun, e Kiki haviam pensado ter se perdido? (pergunta enquanto se aproxima)

**Jacob:** Isso mesmo... Espero poder ajuda-los no que for preciso!

**Marin:** Jacob estes serão os novos defensores de Atena, Rayene, Riki, Alderamin e Vega... (apresenta o pessoal) Todos estão praticamente preparados para tomarem posse das armaduras sagradas...

**Kiki:** Infelizmente só não podemos repassar a armadura para eles, por que estas se encontram mortas e despedaçadas por causa das batalhas ocorridas...

**Shun:** E não podemos arriscar a vida destes novos defensores de Atena para trazer de volta a vida às armaduras que de tanto nos ajudaram e sofreram...

**Jacob:** Vocês têm razão... Primeiro devemos nos certificar do poder e capacidade deles, para depois nos preocuparmos com a restauração das armaduras...

(Os aprendizes parecem decepcionados)

**Riki:** Então estaremos na frente da batalha desprotegidos? (ri ironicamente assustando a todos) Vocês não nos avisaram que teríamos que lutar contra "não sei o que" sem nem ao menos termos algo para nos proteger... Isso é loucura! (torna a assustar a todos)

**Vega:** Calma Riki... Nossos Mestres não seriam capazes de fazer isso com a gente...

**Marin:** Isso mesmo! A Vega tem toda a razão, não precisam ficar tão preocupados, pois não é apenas nós, seus mestres e sim a Deusa, ela não será capaz de sacrificar a vida de vocês dessa maneira!

**Alderamin:** Espero que todos vocês tenham razão, exceto o Riki, em relação a isso, pois se bem sei e me lembro, estamos em minoria, e em todas as batalhas, o menor número possível de Cavaleiros presentes eram de 79...

(Todos ficam bem mais apreensivos com este comentário)

**Kiki:** Vamos, acho melhor dar por encerrado os treinos de hoje... Precisamos descansar, já faz três anos que vocês estão aqui conosco treinando... Amanhã partiremos em busca de mais integrantes para a horda de Cavaleiros...

(Todos saem de cena)

_------------------------------------------------_

_Críticas? Sugestões?  
Estarei aguardando  
_


	4. A Nova Era Segundo Ato Cena 2

_Mais surpresas...  
O que será que irá acontecer? Quais serão as armaduras que serão entregues?  
Espero que gostem _

_------------------------------------------------_

Segundo Ato: Cena II

(Apenas um bebê em cena chorando)

(Shunrei entra em cena no Santuário e encontra a criança)

**Shunrei:** Nossa... Parece que o Santuário está vazio... (dá uma olhada a volta) Acho que me enganei, pensando que os Cavaleiros já estavam se preparando... (anda mais um pouco para perto da criança) Independente dos outros, farei minha parte! Eu, Shunrei irei manter a honra do Mestre Dohko e do Shiryu... (neste instante ela escuta o choro da criança) O que? Quem está chorando? (ela agacha e pega a criança do cesto) Nossa! Quem seria capaz de fazer isso com uma criança? Bom... Fique tranqüila pequena, eu irei cuidar de você, pode ter certeza disso!

(Neste instante Scarlat entra em cena)

**Scarlat:** Parada ai, intrusa! Como ousa por os pés no Sagrado Santuário de Atena? (coloca-se em posição de ataque) Você acabou de se encrencar! Comece a se explicar, antes que não tenha tempo para isso!

**Shunrei:** Você está literalmente enganada! Eu sou quem pergunto, o que faz aqui?

**Scarlat:** Sou Scarlat, faço parte da nova horda de Defensores de Atena! Mestre Shun não se encontra, mas já deve estar voltando com o pessoal e os novos aprendizes...

**Shunrei:** Então eles estão se preparando?

**Scarlat:** Como assim? Quem é você?

**Shunrei:** Sou Shunrei, fui criada e disciplinada pelo Mestre Dohko, junto de Shiryu, por isso sou uma amazona hoje, já que meu Mestre e amigo não se encontram mais entre a gente, resolvi vir ao Santuário ajudar no que for possível!

**Scarlat:** Você é discípula de Dohko, antigo Cavaleiro de Libra?

**Shunrei:** Isso mesmo! Sei algumas coisas que talvez sejam úteis para vocês...

**Scarlat:** Ótimo! (olha nos braços de Shunrei e pergunta) O que é isso que carrega na cesta? (Shunrei fica incomodada, mas não responde a pergunta) Tudo bem, não precisa dizer... Sinta-se à vontade! Toda ajuda é bem vinda, vem vou lhe apresentar o restante do pessoal...

(Scarlat puxa Shunrei e saem de cena)

(Entra em cena os novos cdz de bronze, Marin, Shun, Kiki e Jacob)

**Shun:** Marin, você poderia se responsabilizar pelos pequenos, para que estes se acomodem e comecem seus treinos?

**Marin:** Claro Shun, qualquer coisa eu solicito a ajuda de Scarlat ou do Riki, sei lá...

**Shun:** Ótimo! Obrigado... Caso precisar, estarei aqui perto meditando, já que as 12 casa não estão em condições...

**Kiki:** Eu também não estarei muito longe... Vou estar com Jacob, vou mostrar para ele as armaduras sagradas... Ou melhor, o que sobrou delas...

(Kiki, Jacob e Shun saem de cena)

**Marin:** Gostaria que primeiramente vocês se apresentassem para mim... Assim todas as coisas serão mais fáceis...

(Markab toma a frente)

**Markab:** Porque você e elas usam máscaras? (aponta para as amiguinhas ao seu lado)

**Marin:** Porque somos Amazonas defensoras de Atena, e para que possamos lutar de igual para igual com os Cavaleiros, devemos usar máscaras...

**Markab:** Todo bem, agora entendi... (coça a cabeça inocentemente) Meu nome é Markab, e pelo que ouvi você é a Marin, certo?

(Recebe um cola de Thuban)

**Thuban:** Você é besta ou o que? Respeito com ela viu! Ela é nossa Mestra, se você não sabe, foi ela quem ensinou Seiya...

(Todos olham espantados para Marin)

**Thuban:** Desculpe-me Marin, eu sou Thuban... (faz uma reverencia) Prazer em conhece-la, é uma honra ter você como instrutora...

**Ankaa:** Nossa... Se continuar assim, vai acabar melando todo mundo! Será que você poderia ser menos dramático? (se manifesta após ter ficado o tempo todo quieto) Sou Ankaa e nem sei o que vim fazer aqui com esse bando de perdedores... Acho que só vim mesmo por causa da Alpheratz... Se não fosse por minha irmã...

**Alpheratz:** Calma Ankaa... Não precisa ser mal educado com a Moça e com os meninos... Desculpe meu irmão Marin... (chega mais perto do irmão e abraça-o) Meu nome é Alpheratz e ele é Ankaa...

**Marin:** Muito bem, mas acho que alguém ainda não me disse o seu nome...

**Deneeb:** Eu... Eu sou Deneeb... Essa coisa é estranha... (fala enquanto passa a mão na máscara) Temos que usar isso mesmo?

**Marin:** Enquanto forem Amazonas sim... Venham vamos por roupa de treino...

(saem de cena)

(Riki, Scarlat, Vega, Rayene e Alderamin entram em cena)

**Riki:** Onde Marin está com o novo pessoal?

**Rayene:** Não sei... Acho que ela deve estar preparando eles para treinar...

**Scarlat:** Então o que estamos esperando para fazer o mesmo?

(Riki puxa Rayene, Vega vai direto para Alderamin)

**Scarlat:** Hei, o que significa isso? Uma conspiração contra a minha pessoa? Porque ninguém veio para treinar comigo?

(Shunrei entra em cena)

**Shunrei:** Calma Scarlat, eu treino com você!

(Scarlat vira-se e faz careta para os amigos)

(Todos estão treinando, Marin com os pequenos entra em cena)

**Marin:** Por favor, me dêem um minuto de sua atenção...

(Todos se voltam para Marin)

**Marin:** Este é Ankaa, Markab, Thuban, Deneeb e Alpheratz... Os mais novos defensores de Atena... (mostra cada pequeno em seu respectivo nome) Quero que vocês venham a obedecer ao pessoal mais velho assim como irão obedecer a mim, Shun, Kiki e Jacob, certo? (todos afirmam com a cabeça, exceto Ankaa) Aqui está Rayene, Riki, Scarlat, Vega, Alderamin e... (olha curiosa para Shunrei)

**Shunrei:** Eu sou Shunrei... Discípula de Dohko... Cheguei hoje para ajuda-los...

**Marin:** Ok... Se não for pedir muito, gostaria de ficar com eles a sós, para que eu possa treina-los...

**Scarlat:** Mas Marin, você vai precisar de ajuda...

**Marin:** Vou sim, mas não agora... Se vocês puderem me dar licença...

(Todos afirmam com a cabeça e se retiram, os pequenos ficam em posições de ataque, separados um do outro e Marin num canto se concentrando)

**Marin:** Agora eu quero ver cada um de vocês tentar lançar a técnica que lhe foi ensinada...

(Cada um faz seu respectivo golpe, Marin olha com ar de reprovação... todos param e prestam atenção nela, exceto Ankaa)

(Começa a música e sua respectiva expressão 'Marin' do cd de Saint Seiya)

(Ao findar a música, Marin está feliz com o resultado, todos se abraçam, exceto Ankaa e as cortinas se fecham)

_------------------------------------------------_

_Tah certo... Eu levantei 'defunto' com a música... Mas ela foi a única que se 'enquadrou' na cena e que deu para representar cada um dos novos cavaleiros de bronze...  
Espero que todos estejam gostando...  
Ainda tenho surpresas..._

Sugestões e crticas?  



End file.
